Prairie Boy and Nature Girl
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: The contestants cannot escape from Total Drama, and they're forced into the sixth season. On the bus ride there, Bridgette talks to Ezekiel, and she might get to like the lonely prairie boy. Ezekiel x Bridgette one-shot, for all those asking for one.


Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. Merry Christmas is being said, and if you don't celebrate that, then Happy Holidays!

**Romantic Note** - The main pairing here is **Ezekiel** and **Bridgette**. Side pairings include **Duncan & Courtney**, **Leshawna & Harold**, **Gwen & Trent**, **Lindsay & Tyler**, **Noah & Heather**, and **Owen & Izzy**.

Rating Warning - Rated T for young adults getting to first base, and some swearing.

Author's Quite Unnecessary Note - If I'm right, this is the first Zekidgette fic (Breekiel? Ezeget? Surfer Girl Meets Home School Boy?). Hahaha, I am first yet again for TDI records (first record is the first to get to one hundred-thousand words). If I am wrong... then boy, is my face red.

This might suck. I hope it doesn't.

* * *

**Chapter 01 (and the only one)** - Ezekiel Conquers the Nervous Jitters

* * *

The old bus on the road bounced sharply, startling everyone riding in it. A certain blond surfer was rubbing the back of her hand, sore after it had accidentally hit the boy sitting next to her.

Bridgette leaned back in her seat and sighed. It was meant to be a subtle note for Geoff and DJ to realize she was getting tired of the conversation, but it didn't work. The two boys were still talking about hot girls in other reality TV shows.

The surfer girl was tired of reality TV, and she had the best reason why: she couldn't get off it. This was the sixth Total Drama season, and not only had she never come close to winning, but the suffering, embarrassment, and emotional strain was getting to her.

She should have seen something like the first time Chris Maclean pulled them into a second season. The shark eating the briefcase of one million dollars should have been considered an omen.

Total Drama Action had been physically straining, and she was eliminated halfway through. The final contest was between Harold and Duncan, and the criminal won; however, when offered two million dollars in a follow-up free-for-all hunt, Duncan caved in to his greed. Or maybe it was because that way, he could have a million dollars and give Courtney a million too.

Total Drama Musical followed up when the two million dollar briefcase was destroyed by the last explosive left over on the action movie set. While many of the contestants had no musical talent (anti-talent, in some cases), they still chose sixteen of them. DJ and Katie were very talented and battled hard in the final contest.

Total Drama College was next, after Katie accept the follow-up challenge, which was for five million dollars; that briefcase one _also_ was blown up. Most of the contestants were allowed on this one, and it had been one long, messy party. Cody managed to win, but yet again, the follow-up challenge had too great of a prize (ten million dollars) to pass up.

Total Drama Jungle was the fifth, taking place in a real jungle after the case of ten million dollars was flushed down a toilet and demolished by one of Duncan's cherry pipe bombs (an terrible judgment of timing on his part). The jungle had been hell, and Bridgette had herself voted off first in protest of Chris abusing the jungle with explosives.

"_It's like a running joke that everyone else is enjoying_," Bridgette thought, "_but us. When will this be over?_"

Next up was Total Drama Arena, after the follow-up challenge prize of twenty-five million dollars had been eaten by an alligator; all twenty-two contestants were going to be participating in this one. It sounded like it would be heavy, violent competition, something Bridgette was _not_ looking forward to. The surfer girl wanted the amount of stress and fighting in her life reduced. This was mostly because of her and Geoff.

Geoff was still as nice and party-loving as ever, but the couple was not the hormone-crazed, starry-eyed couple that everyone knew from TDI. They weren't even a couple anymore, per say; they had suffered three breakups, two by her choice and once by hers. After three and a half times of getting back together (this current one was awkward), Bridgette wondered if there was a romantic future for them.

She glanced over at him, as the party animal continued to chat with DJ. Despite all their problems, they remained friends. She could always trust him when she had a problem, when she really needed someone to talk to, and the two worked well together during all the seasons of Total Drama.

"_Maybe it's because he wants this to be a party,_" she thought, "_and I want this to be over._"

Geoff began comparing a hot, young woman from another reality TV show with Lindsay. When he began describing their underwear colors, the surfer girl's face contorted. As if he could sense this, Geoff winced and looked around slowly at her.

"Ummm," he said, weakly chuckling, "sorry, Bridge."

"Forget I was here?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. She wasn't really upset, she just liked teasing him like this.

As Geoff apologized some more, the bus bounced again when hitting another pothole. There were cries of pain and fury around the bus.

"Uh, I need to stretch my legs," she said to Geoff and DJ. "I'll let you men have some male time."

Geoff grinned sheepishly. "Okay, babe. Maybe Gwen or Courtney are available to talk to."

"Courtney most likely not," she said as she unbuckled herself.

The party animal winced. "Oy, she and Duncan sitting together?"

"Yep."

"If need be, get a hose or something, and explain you need to talk to her. Also, they needed help coming up for air eventually."

She giggled, then left the seat. Walking past the many seats of fellow campers, she tried to see who was available.

Chris Maclean was sitting alone up at the front, but sitting next to him would be having dinner with your jailer. Heather was alone too, but that was worse; that would be dinner with the torturer rather than the jailer.

Gwen, Trent and Leshawna had a row to themselves. The goth girl saw her surfer friend up, and she waved and smiled.

Her closest friend deserved some time with Trent, as the musician had been in and out of hospitals because of accidents caused by other campers. Leshawna, who always came close to winning but voted off because of one unfair technicality or another, wanted to stay close to her best friends.

Returning the wave, Bridgette continued on. Harold and Beth were sitting together, exchanging polite chitchat. They smiled at Bridgette as she past by.

Bridgette had been close to Harold since the nerd had asked her and Gwen for help in winning Leshawna back. He desperately wanted help, since he wasn't able to win her over during Total Drama Action.

During Total Drama Musical, he had tried to win her over by 'cultural roots,' and performed a rap song in honor of her. It wasn't bad as far as words go, but he was such a terrible rapper and Leshawna was so embarrassed, that he was voted off that day for it.

Bridgette had gone to him afterwards, and she gave him advice about girls and courting. It had taken the majority of Total Drama College, but Harold and Leshawna finally got back together. It warmed Bridgette's heart to see the two together again, and the two were truly happy, despite being tortured by Chris through it all.

She knew the only reason they were sitting apart now was because Harold was respecting her time with her other friends. Maybe if Bridgette and Geoff had spent more time with other people during all the Total Dramas, they wouldn't be breaking up so many times.

Speaking of couples, she was walking by Tyler and Lindsay in heavy make-out session. Bridgette didn't think the two would last, because the jock was not included in several seasons of Total Drama; however, he managed to prove her wrong. Tyler always rooted for Lindsay, and the blond bombshell always waited for him.

Watching the two kissing so intensely, Bridgette was reminded of her most passionate days of Geoff. Those days, even though she told herself many times it wasn't so, were no longer possible.

Also making out were Courtney and Duncan. The surfer girl was a little off-put when Courtney licked his eyebrow piercing. "_Ewww, that's weird, Courtney_," she thought. She felt herself scowling at her friend's boyfriend, then forced herself to look away.

Bridgette was on the verge of despising Duncan. Though the punk wasn't really mean deep down, he acted mean. Bridgette didn't like mean people, act or not, and Duncan was getting Courtney involved in a lot of things that were mean. The amount of pranks that took place among the cast was rising with every season, and the surfer girl was sick of it; Bridgette was avoiding Courtney at times because she didn't want to deal with Duncan.

"_Courtney's always had a mean side to her, but it wasn't a cruel kind of mean_," Bridgette thought as she headed forward. "_Maybe that's why she and Duncan are together, they both have a mean side to them. But the pranks are getting out of hand._"

Cody and Noah's fervent argument interrupted her thoughts. "Are you insane, my good sir?" Noah asked the tech-geek. "Kobolds are clearly superior than divine elves."

"Hey dude, you and your obsession with halfling races blinds your judgment," Cody replied, his silly grin countering Noah's serious scowl. "Divine elves can be just as good as inventors as kobolds."

"Oh, you're just saying that because divine elves are all pretty," Noah retorted. "I'm sure you play a female divine elf, no?"

"Now c'mon," Cody said, holding his hands up in defense. "It's true I do like tall girls with blond hair..."

He stopped when he saw Bridgette looking at them. The two turned bright red and looked away from each other. During an episode of Total Drama College, in a challenge where everyone was fed an experimental sugar that made them unreasonably hyper, Bridgette found herself making out with Cody. The two also had peanut butter on their faces and clothes, and neither remembered why.

Noah grinned. "Yes, and?" he asked Cody.

"Well, they can have brown hair too," Cody replied, blushing.

"Blond and brown hair? On the same girl? For you?" Noah said, his grin never fading. "Oh Cody, you silly man. I think your time during college has fried your brain. Maybe you should build a new one?"

Cody tapped his fingers together, very uncomfortable and wanting to get even. "Well, you're the one who's been flirting with Heather."

"And she's flirting back, and after the competition is over, you should notice," Noah commented, leaning back. "I think she's really falling for the smart guy here."

Bridgette was at her limit now, between hearing Noah arrogantly brag about flirting with _Heather_ and seeing the boy she accidentally made out with. Though Cody was nice and never courted her to follow up on this, it still felt awkward around him. She mumbled a good-bye and walked on.

She past by Owen and Izzy, who were in a fervent conversation about, well, one of Izzy's wild and crazy stories. They were talking so fast, it overwhelmed Bridgette and she continued on.

Katie and Sadie were the same, talking at a mile a minute. The two girls had been fighting a lot recently, so Bridgette was glad that they were happy and together. The arguments usually involved boyfriends, or more specifically, potential boyfriends.

The one they both wanted most was Justin, currently sitting next to a flustered, happy Eva. The fitness buff was pink in the face, continuously glancing at the male model, and opened her mouth several times to try and say something.

Justin, who was doing sudoku (a hobby he took up during Total Drama College), always turned to look at her whenever she made the sound that she wanted to talk. She always failed to, and he smiled before going back to his sudokus.

It was very amusing to watch, but Bridgette couldn't stare for much longer. Eva still had that unreasonable, unexplained grudge, and the surfer girl didn't want to risk being catch smiling at the fitness buff's weak spot.

"_Whoa, is that everyone?_" she thought to herself, right before she saw the last of the contestants, sitting alone and asleep in his seat.

Of course, how could she forget Ezekiel? The sexist home schooled boy, whom had not been in Total Drama since he was kicked off the first episode of Total Drama Island. Not to mention he had tried to flirt with her that first season.

Ezekiel, the only contestant who was not entered into Total Drama Jungle, caught an unknown jungle virus, and spent several weeks sick at the resort for the losers of TDJ. Since Chris was too cheap to hire real medical help for the losers, Bridgette had to watch over him. Luckily, her first-aid training and the ability to study medicine via the internet had helped her keep Ezekiel comfortable until the virus past. He sure had his share of vomiting, runny noses, glazed eyes, wheezing attacks, and that sickly green skin effect. When he was finally well enough to talk, Chef Hatchet had him sealed up in a room until the end of the season.

"_He never did thank me for that_," Bridgette thought to herself, then she mentally kicked herself hard. "_Don't be so bitchy, Bridge; he didn't have a chance to thank you_."

"_Yeah, but would he?_" a part of her asked herself. "_He is the sexist one_."

"_That was a long time ago. Five seasons ago. He could have changed._"

"_Well, wake him up and see if he does have something to say to you_."

Bridgette continued to argue with herself, something that was becoming common as she had wrestled with her relationship with Geoff, her friendship with Courtney, and her desire to pick up one of those disgusting meals Chef dared to call food and heave it at his snarling face. Finally, she decided to talk to Ezekiel; she had got up in the first place to talk to someone.

She leaned over him, whispering his name to see if he was awake or not. He had a light snore and was holding a open book in his hands.

"_He's sound asleep_," she thought to herself. "_Better talk to him another time._"

Though something kept her hovering over him, staring at the sleeping prairie boy. He had a slight whimper in his snore that she thought was rather cute.

The bus bounced sharply as it hit another deep pothole. The campers let out shouts in protest (Chef Hatchet, the driver, grinned as he heard the fruits of his efforts to hit the potholes).

However, this time, Bridgette's head connected with Ezekiel's when the bus bounced. She cried out in pain, and gripped her forehead, checking for blood or a bump.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ezekiel shouted, quite awake now. "Are we there yet, eh? What'd I miss?"

He stopped talking when he saw Bridgette standing over him, and he froze. "B-Bridgette," he stammered. He looked around, felt the bump on his forehead, then came to a quick conclusion. "Wh... are you mad a'boot Total Drama Jungle? Look, I'm soo'ry that most of your free time was taken up because of me, but I-"

"Zeke, I didn't hit you or anything," she replied, rubbing her forehead. "Well, I accidentally hit you, but..."

She noticed a trickle of blood coming from Ezekiel's forehead. "Oh crap," she muttered, then sat down in the seat next to him. "I drew blood. Hang on, lemme get a band-aid." The surfer girl fished one from her pocket, as well as an alcohol wipe. She cleaned the wound as Ezekiel winced, then applied it.

"You carry those around, eh?" he asked.

"Well, I am a little clumsy," she admitted, "so I am prepared."

Ezekiel nodded, then he realized Bridgette's fingers were on his face. The surfer girl thought for a second he had a concussion because he was losing his ability to speak fluently, as he began to stammer. He stopped soon enough, and stared down at the bus's floor.

"You know, I'm not mad at you for Total Drama Jungle," Bridgette said to him as she sat down next to him. "What, you think I blame you for catching a terrible virus?"

"Well, it wasn't fun to take of a sick guy. Especially me, eh."

Bridgette cocked her head to the side. " 'Especially you'? What's that mean?"

Ezekiel winced, looking away from her. He took a deep breath, as if he was prepared to confess something, but lost his nerve.

Bridgette waited, wondering what he wanted to say. "Look, Zeke," she said, "we haven't talked in months. The last time we did was near the end of Total Drama Island.

"I'm not Eva. I don't hold a grudge that long. So, if you got something to say, say it.

"That's just it," Ezekiel said. He managed to look over at her as he said, "I knoo' I'm gonna ruin it already. I doo'nt knoo' how to talk to people, eh."

"You won't know until you try," Bridgette told him. She smiled at him, and he swooned inwardly; that smile of hers, so cute and sly at the same time, made his heart pound.

The prairie boy took a deep breath. He remembered what his mom told him before he left for Total Drama Island all those months ago ("eye contact, son"), and said what was on his mind.

"I actually have a lot of things to say to you, Bridgette."

Bridgette had a bad feeling this might have been a bad idea. "Umm," she stammered, "like what?"

"Well, first, I'm soo'ry for what I said the first day of Total Drama Island," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I've been proven wrong so much by now... but I wanted to actually say soo'ry for what I said.

"I think the real reason I said that back then was, well, a combination of things. I mean, I watched a whole bunch of reality and popular shows that were big hits with teens to prepare myself, eh. Noah tells me that those shows aren't true to life, and they usually pick girls in them just to look hot."

"That's true about a lot of TV, actually," Bridgette said. That bad feeling was gone now, and she was glad to finally hear this from Ezekiel.

"Also, dad said that...," he continued, then stopped. "Well, dad's advice wasn't the best, as you knoo'."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Also, I'm soo'ry for flirting with you when we were at that resort during the first season, eh," he said, swallowing nervously as he talked. "That was uncalled for, since you were with Geoff. Errr, are with Geoff."

He looked to the side, wondering if he had blown it with that. "I was a little weird with how I did it, too-"

"Actually, you were quite weird," Bridgette said, then she giggled. Ezekiel flushed, then nervously chuckled.

"I doo'nt knoo' how to flirt, and dad once told me that girls are essentially available until they're married... though I doo'nt knoo'... what that means..."

He stopped when Bridgette looked at him strangely. "Err, you knoo'," he said, "maybe I should stop listening to what my dad says, eh."

"Well, it's good you respect him, but you should also think for yourself at times," Bridgette replied. "You're home schooled, so I'm guessing you're close to your parents."

"Quite, eh."

"I'm close to my mom, so I know how that is," Bridgette said to him. "Dad died when I was nine, so we've always had each other. Still, there's a difference between us."

"How so, eh?"

"She really didn't want me to go on this show," Bridgette replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Man, I really wish I had listened to her now."

"I actually didn't want to be here either, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "Doctor's orders, I had to get some more fresh air and interact with other teens.

"Well, I got my fresh air. Still waiting for the interaction."

Bridgette noticed that last sentence of his contained a lot of emotion, a combination of them. She felt pity for the prairie boy all of a sudden. "You have been alone for some time, haven't you?"

Ezekiel shrugged, trying to not let anything show. "Oh, a little."

"Zeke, you haven't been on the show since the first day of Total Drama Island, and that was five seasons ago!"

She raised her hands to show how 'long' ago that was, and she hit him in on the nose. As he rubbed his nose, Bridgette winced too.

"Um, sorry," she said.

"I'll live, eh."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute. Ezekiel was unsure as to what to say, certain he'd blow this frail truce between him and the blond surfer. It was Bridgette, lost in her thoughts, who finally broke the ice.

"It has been lonely for you, hasn't it?" she asked softly.

"Um," he stammered, drumming his fingers together, "well... uh..."

"I cannot imagine being alone like that," she admitted. "I live for my friends, I like being with others. Even animals are fine, since they can be there for you.

"And, now that I think about it, I've never seen you hang out with anyone. You don't talk to people, you look scared whenever you try to talk..."

She looked over at where a certain ravenhaired rager was sitting, and asked, "What, you afraid we're all like Eva? That we'll snap at you?"

Ezekiel looked nervously at where Eva was sitting, then at Bridgette. "Maybe. I mean, the first time I actually spoke oot', I was throttled and voted off the island."

"Why didn't you say you were sorry earlier?"

"I... was afraid you wouldn't accept it, eh."

Bridgette thought back to the day, when she had heard Ezekiel say, "_Guys are much better and stronger at sports than girls are_." She remembered how mad she was, and wondered if back then, if Ezekiel had apologized before the voting took place, if she would have forgiven him.

"You know, I cannot rightly say if I would have," she admitted. When Ezekiel looked crestfallen, she added, "But I cannot say no for certain either. I mean, it's so cute how you say 'soo'ry', ya know?"

Ezekiel blushed, and Bridgette thought he looked rather cute like that too. "Ezekiel, I accept your apology now. So you mustn't act like you're afraid I'm gonna hit you or something."

"That's comforting to knoo', eh," he admitted. "Oh, and I never got to thank you for taking care of me during Total Drama Jungle, either."

"You're welcome. And I know just how you can make it up to me."

"How?"

Bridgette grinned, resembling a tigress in some ways to Ezekiel. "_A really pretty, blond tigress_," he thought, "_with lazy green eyes and enjoys surfing_."

"We have an exceptionally long bus ride ahead of us," Bridgette told him, "and everyone is taken for conversation. I get to have you all to myself this bus ride, and I have a lot of things I want to rant about."

"Ohhhhh dear, eh," Ezekiel said jokingly, feigning horror.

"Yes, you probably know how much us girls like to talk," Bridgette's grin was getting much more sly, "and you know how we complain about boys not listening. So now you're going to learn how to be a good boy, and a good listener."

He saluted her in respect, and the talking began. Bridgette did indeed have a lot to say, and not just about the contest, but about her life. She talked about her activities at school and in other countries. She talked about the animals she had cared for, describing how sweet they all were, even the ones that started off mean.

Ezekiel was actually a good listener, having been taught one-on-one with his teacher (aka parents). He sometimes tried to interject too soon, and Bridgette would shush him.

"Wait until I'm done before you try to comment," she had instructed him. "We girls like to get everything out before we have a suggestion."

"Girls are complicated, eh."

"Like you wouldn't believe," she had said, giggling.

Bridgette eventually began to talk about their fellow contestants. She lamented how Courtney was becoming as devious as Duncan.

"You knoo', it's probably because deep down, she's always wanted to be _like_ Duncan, eh," he had suggested when she was done. "She just was too nervous, and now, she's acting like a bad girl."

She had scratched the back of her head. "Courtney is usually harsh... I can see how being like Duncan is like a step up. Or down..."

Bridgette admitted the problems she was having with Geoff, though he was still a great guy to be around. She felt a little nervous telling Ezekiel, but he actually looked concerned rather than delighted with the fact that the two weren't an official couple anymore.

"Geoff is a swell guy, I really like him," Ezekiel said. "He was the only one to defend me that first day on TDI, and he's always tried to get me involved in stuff the others do. Guess I'm not a party guy like he is."

"No one is as big a party guy as he is," Bridgette said, smiling sadly. "I just wish we could do something about it."

Ezekiel tapped his chin. "You knoo', I'll let you in on something. My parents came close to divorcing at one point, and they decided to stay a'peert from each other for a little while. Turns oot' there was something that was bothering both of them, something they didn't knoo' a'boot until they had some time to think a'boot it."

"What was it about, may I ask?" she asked him.

"Ummm," he scratched his head under his toque, "the cooking. They both actually are really bad at it. Dad wanted me to do it, and mom thought that was asking too much of me."

Bridgette burst out laughing, causing Ezekiel to blush again. When she calmed down, she chortled and asked, "You cook?"

"Of course I do, eh."

"Isn't that a woman's job?"

"Hey, my parents are both home economic teachers. I knoo' my way around the kitchen better than anyone else here, eh."

"And yet they can't cook?"

"Well, they can, per say. They know _how_ to cook, they just can't make it good."

Bridgette nodded, understanding completely. One of her friends was like that, the kind that could burn cereal. "You know," she said, "I've ranted enough. It's your turn to talk."

"Oh, I doo'nt have much to say, eh-"

"Now now now, you're not getting out it that way," Bridgette said, jabbing his chest with her finger. She had that tigress grin back, and Ezekiel had to take a large breath to cover up his swoon. "So c'mon, tell me how being home schooled is like!"

Ezekiel did, telling her about all the skills he picked up from having both parents as home economic teachers. He had participated to some intelligence contests among other gifted students, and usually won. He admitted how he had begged his parents on more than one occasion in his life for a sibling.

"Being an only child does get lonely at times," Bridgette said, and Ezekiel had shushed her.

"Wait until I'm done before you comment, eh," he said, smiling at her.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she grinned at him. "Oh dear, what have I created?" she joked.

Ezekiel said how he had learned to do a lot of things in his free time at home. When he mentioned he spoke eight languages, Bridgette's eyes lit up.

"Oh really?" she said, clasping her hands together. "Including Japanese?"

He proceeded to speak several sentences in perfect Japanese, and she clapped. "You've got to teach me some! I've always wanted to go to Japan!"

"Well, if you win the twenty-five million, you sure could afford it, eh."

"Don't be silly, I'll never win this," Bridgette scoffed, brushing a bang away from her face. "I doubt I'll even last halfway this time."

"Now don't say that, eh," Ezekiel chastised herself. "You're one of the toughest girls I know, the good kind of tough. You're so kindhearted, everyone likes you, and you have a lot of talent, eh. Who's to say you cannot kick butt, take names, and be, like, Buffy the Vampire Surfer?"

Bridgette laughed at the joke, though her face was bright red. "Wow," she said, "That's really nice of you to say. You really mean that?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, eh."

She smiled at him. "That's awfully sweet of you. I'm a little surprised, actually, I didn't think you could be nice."

The surfer girl blanched, and turned away. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just that, well, you were usually alone, so I thought you were mean and bitter after all this time."

He waved his hand and smiled. "Meh, that's all behind me now, eh. You're looking at the new and improved Ezekiel, with half the calories and twice the flavor."

She giggled. "Well then, new and improved Ezekiel, are you going to teach me Japanese or not?"

"Of course, I've got to get you ready for when you go visit Japan, doo'nt I?"

They spent the next hour and a half teaching her how to speak Japanese, and Bridgette was a quick learner. The surfer girl jokingly at one point asked for some insults in Japanese, and Ezekiel knew those too.

"... But doo'nt repeat that one in public," he cautioned her about one of the Japanese insults. "It might get you arrested, eh."

"Great, I'll know enough Japanese to get my face slapped."

The bus stopped suddenly, and everyone was nearly thrown out of their seats. Ezekiel caught Bridgette, and the surfer smiled at him appreciatively.

"Okay, everyone," Chris Maclean shouted. "We're at a pit stop for about a half-hour. Get out, stretch your legs, just don't get lost."

Bridgette stood up and stretched. "I gotta go pee," she told Ezekiel. "Promise not to go anywhere?"

"I'll wait forever, Bridgette-san, eh."

She smiled, then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Japanese talk with Canadian accent," she said, "that's so cute, Zeke-sensei."

As she walked off the bus, she covered her mouth to hide her little smile. "_Did I just do that?_" she asked herself. "_With Ezekiel? Oh wow... well, it was just a little thing, not that big..._

"_Though he is a lot more cute than I thought he would be... and he's so much nicer too. I'm sure we can take this slow._"

Ezekiel, red-faced and heart pounding, was also deep in thought. "_Bridgette really does like me now, eh?_" he thought to himself. "_I doo'nt believe this... I've been crushing on her forever, and... wow, we're finally friends._

"_Do I really want to spoil this, eh? She's so sweet and funny and nice... when she gets back, she might have regretted that kiss... err, well, peck. I can just continue to teach her Japanese, everything will be okay_."

* * *

When she came back and the bus started up again, Bridgette and Ezekiel were making out after about five minutes.

Noah and Cody saw this, and the tech-geek pumped his fists into the air. The know-it-all moaned and covered his face with a hand.

"Yes, I win," he declared, "pay up, Noah!"

"Ha ha ha ha... sonuvabitch," the egghead swore.

Swearing was something rare for him. Rarer still was him being wrong, and this time, it had cost him fifty dollars. He fished fifty bucks from his wallet, and handed it to Cody.

"I cannot believe she really paired up with him, of all people," Noah grumbled as Cody cackled, looking at the money. "I was sure there was something between her and DJ."

"Yeah, well, I thought once she got to learn the real Zeke, they'd hit it off," Cody explained. "Prairie boy and nature girl, a classic pairing."

Noah scoffed, then winced as he heard Ezekiel moan during his first kissing spree, and Bridgette let out a muffled giggle into his mouth.

"That's enough for me," he groaned. "I'm gonna go sit next to Heather, see if she's in a good mood."

"You'll have to wait a long time for that."

"Oh, shut up."

Cody grinned wickedly as the know-it-all left his seat and walked up to where the queen bee sat. "_Too bad I'm alone now_," he thought to himself, "_I would have bet with someone how long it takes for him to come back with a black eye._"

**The End.**

* * *

--

--

--

And there's my attempt at a one shot. Think it's good? Bad? Made you swoon, made you spew? Lemme know! Happy Holidays, everyone!

Geoff - "Yeah, dudes, may Santa Claus get you everything you want and such!!"

Duncan - "You still believe in Santa, dude?"

Geoff - "Hey, so long as the big guy keeps bringing me presents, I'll believe in him!"


End file.
